Only for the Night
by turntechgodprince
Summary: Bro and Dave have brought home John, a new "acquaintance", but when things don't go the way Dave wants, Bro takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

== Be the whore.

John Egbert awoke to a jumble of limbs and sheets. He lazily grabbed his glasses and looked around. Next to him was a freckled blond; the name of whom he did not know. John giggled to himself as he recalled the events of last night. He'd been pleasantly surprised to see two men who were obviously brothers walk into his workplace and call for him. John could tell by their country twang that they weren't from around here, but he accepted the request anyways. He had to admit, however, that he was a bit disappointed at the fact that the older one had opted out of the fun, but he had enjoyed himself nonetheless.

The boy next to John could not be any older than himself. Though he was a bit more muscular, he had an air of immaturity about him that could only mean he was young. This boy was unusual and unlike any of the others. Rather than having sex like the older one had suggested, the young blond had instead asked if John had wanted to play video games. This had seemed odd and John had wondered if the boy was messing with him. After all, why would anyone pay so much for someone to play video games with? What's more is that this particular boy had on a pair of aviators that seemed to be on his face whether it be day or night.

John's thoughts were interrupted as the boy stirred next to him. He mumbled something that sounded quite like, "I have the car". This drew a sleepy chuckle out of John; _what a strange creature_. John then proceeded to get out of bed. He slowly searched the messy room and grabbed the shirt closest to him. Only after he had put it on did he realize that it was not his shirt. Too groggy to care, the raven-haired boy slinked back into the bed and nestled himself into the warm comfort of the blond boy.

== Be the not-so-cool coolkid.

Much more of a morning person than his older brother, Dave Strider opened his eyes and yawned. He surveyed the room only to see that it was still dark and couldn't be later than 5 or 6:30 in the morning. He had tried to stretch, but there was a mysterious boy using his arm as a pillow. When Dave tried to untangle himself from the boy's grasp, the dark-haired one just clutched on a bit harder and curled into Dave.

Dave stared harshly at the boy, willing him to move in order to allow Dave to get up. To no avail, the boy remained, only moving his arm out from under the bedsheets. This was when Dave took notice to the shirt the boy was wearing. It was none other than his ratty red broken record shirt. _Why is he wearing it_, Dave thought idly to himself.

Becoming restless, he quickly tore his arm out from under the boy's head and replaced it with a pillow. Thankfully, the boy only moaned unconsciously and returned to normal. The blond quickly put on his favorite sunglasses and grabbed some clothes out of his closet.

Dave walked quickly to the bathroom and set his clothes on the counter. He turned on the shower and let the water run over him until he heard the door handle turn.

* * *

A/N: First fanfic! May or may not finish depending on if you guys like it c:


	2. Chapter 2

== Walk into the bathroom.

John took a deep breath and straightened out the baseball shirt which he still hadn't bothered to take off. The blond haired boy was obviously going to flip his shit but John was horny and cute freckled boy probably was, too. John slowly turned the handle and entered the bathroom. John had hope that the blond haired boy would be pleased to see John wearing his shirt and his disheveled morning hair. However, when he opened the door, John was greeted by a very pale, _very naked_ boy with a katana.

John shrieked. Suddenly, the katana was at John's neck and was very close to breaking the skin. As soon as the blond boy realized that John was in fact John and not some creep, he dropped the katana and quickly reached for a towel. John took this time to marvel at the other boy's… _package. _It was big. Bigger than any of his past clients and John wanted it. Deciding to break his normal facade of playing the shy one, John slowly walked toward the blushing freckled blond.

== Be the adult.

Well, you'd at least have to be cool about it. Bro Strider wasn't into being an "adult". He'd heard shrieking from the bathroom just moments ago from someone who was not his lil' bro. He grabbed Cal and flash stepped out of his room and towards the bathroom, the sight he got when he entered was definitely not what he had expected.

Standing in the bathroom were two half naked boys, Dave in a towel and Little Bo Whore in Dave's shirt. Bro hid the smile that tugged at his lips as he thought to himself, _mission accomplished; lil' dude finally got himself some action._ But, Bro quickly registered the embarrassment that clouded in Dave's eyes and realized what had really happened. The little shit had somehow gotten out of having sex with the whore and now the whore wanted to get some with Dave. Giving up on the "parenting" thing, Bro simply turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom.

== Be the one in the towel.

As much as Dave did _not_ want to be the one in the towel, that was the predicament he was in. Dave had long since put the katana down and he was now staring at the other half naked boy who was in his shirt. For some reason, the dark haired boy was looking him up and down, although Dave could only barely tell because the steam from the shower had fogged up his glasses a bit. Dave awkwardly stared back, unable to meet the gaze of the stranger whose name he still had yet to ask. He decide to fuck it and as him his name so as to break the suffocating silence within the bathroom. He took a deep breath and said, "usually people know each other's names before they've seen each other's dicks."

The dark haired boy broke into a smile and casually said, "not in the business I'm in." Dave wondered momentarily what that meant but his train of thought was broken as the other boy spoke again, "what kind of name do you want? My birth name, my stage name, or the one I give to strangers?"

It took Dave only a second to give his reply, "your stage name." John's smile faltered slightly but it was quickly back before Dave had really seen it.

== Be the stage persona.

For some reason, it pained John to hear the words "your stage name." It was obviously something he was used to, he didn't think his customers much cared what his real name was, but this one… He seemed… _different_. He had wanted the blond to say "obviously your real name", but when he hadn't, John had been disappointed. As all these thoughts ran through his head, he realized he still hadn't given the boy a response. "Call me Jake, then. And what should I call you?"

"Dave. I'm Dave Strider." _Dave Strider, huh? That sounds interesting enough. _

"So, Dave Strider, did you really buy a whore just to make him look at you?" After John had said the word _whore_, Dave started choking.

"W-_what!?_" Dave had asked in surprise.

John scoffed, "could you really have been so clueless? People don't just buy _friends, _you know. But I suppose your father didn't really fill you in when you came and got me, so I wouldn't have expected you to know."

Dave took this all in and gathered a reply, trying to keep his voice steady, "That's not my dad, that's my Bro, and I guess right now I have to strife with him. You can stay here if you want but you should probably put some clothes on. I'll be back."

John chuckled and nodded, as Dave started to leave John asked, "oh and Mr. Strider, one more thing?" Dave turned around. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

== Be the one on the phone.

"Get your ass back to the building," a voice came, blasting through the receiver.

"Good morning to you too, pops," John said sarcastically.

"Hey, you little shit, you've got customers and you seem to have forgotten about them," the voice yelled.

"I'm not coming back, old man. I'm quitting." The grin on John's face was almost audible as he hissed out the final words of his sentence. He heard his boss continue to scream things at him but John did not listen and instead nonchalantly put the phone back in its cradle. He took this time now to slowly glance around the Striders' small apartment. It was quite dated, with an old phone, crappy television, and worn out couch, but the other electronics seemed to be new. There were even turntables in Dave's room. He wondered what kind of job that senior Strider must have to be able to afford all this stuff. He definitely wasn't an interior decorator, that's for sure.

Suddenly, John's thought train was broken as he heard a loud _thump _come from above his head. Not sure of whether or not to see what was wrong, he cautiously made his way upstairs and opened Dave's window. That was probably not John's best choice because just as he had stuck his head out of the windowsill, he had almost _lost _his head as well, as a flying katana almost chopped his head clean off. That was the second time today that he had been endangered by a sword. He had officially decided that these brothers were batshit. But there was something almost endearing about the duo.

John realized, that again, he was screaming. The boys had stopped fighting, distracted by the screeches that were crawling out of John's mouth. He quickly shut his mouth and turned a bright red, embarrassed by the lack of control he had on his vocal cords.

== Be the younger, startled one.

Dave nearly dropped his katana at Jake's screeching but quickly regained his composure as he stared at the boy, yet again. Once Jake had stopped his banshee screaming, he closed his mouth, popped his head back inside of Dave's room, and shut the window. Bro and Dave both shook their heads and shared a quick smile as they headed back inside.

Once they were inside the apartment, Jake was in his own clothes and he was sitting on their couch, hair still a mess. As Dave and Bro approached him, Jake cracked a small smile and stood up. "Guess what, guys," he asked. "I get to stay with you a little longer than expected!"

Bro spoke for the first time since Jake had arrived, "why?"

Jake's smile stayed plastered to his face, "umm… Good treatment of the merchandise results in extra days of owning it?" Bro just looked at Jake, nodded, and walked slowly away.

Dave stared dumbfounded at this entire scene. Bro wasn't going to say anything? He supposed it wasn't exactly in his character but c'mon, Jake was a total stranger!

Dave decided it wasn't worth wasting that much energy on and he padded back to his room. Dave felt Jake follow his silently as well. As they both walked in, Dave shut the door and decided suddenly that he wanted some answers. "So… why do you work as a whore, exactly?" Jake shrugged.

"To make money, I guess? It pays well enough." Dave could see his point. He had just about had it with the porn industry by now. First Bro and his lame Smuppets and now he's picked up a _whore _for Christ's sake.

"What did you do before you were a whore?" Jake just shrugged. _What's that supposed to mean, _Dave wondered. He had decided not to push too hard, though. "How long are you planning on staying here, then?" A smile tugged at Jake's lips and Dave could feel a light blush bloom in his cheeks.

Jake's smile never faltered as he asked, "well, how long is my stay welcomed?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: /choking/ BACK FROM UNANNOUNCED SEMI-HAITUS! Sorry guys, we are in the process of moving and it's a pain and unfortunately a huge time-consumer.

* * *

== Be the slightly annoyed kid.

A few days after Jake had extended his already unwelcome stay, he was still here, ass planted on their living room couch.

== Be the unwelcome guest.

John didn't mean for it to happen this way yet here he was, on the couch in the Striders' living room listening to Bro give a lecture.

Or at least it was a lecture by Bro's standards.

Bro simply began by saying "don't touch the puppets, the cameras, or the porn" and ended with "don't jack off in the shower. Jizz is a bitch to get out of the drain"; and that was the last he had heard from the older one. The younger Strider, however, did not appear to accept this so easily. Dave screamed loudly outside the door of Bro's room for about ten minutes before Bro finally opened the door and kicked Dave in the balls. John winced at Dave's girlish scream but chuckled quietly as he thought to himself, "_real classy, senior Strider". _

Dave appeared to quickly recover as he got up and huffed past John into the living room. He plopped himself on the couch next to John as John broke into a grin.

== Be the seriously annoyed kid.

Dave had never wanted to slap anyone so badly in his entire laugh. "_What's with this kid?", _Dave thought to himself. He wanted to wipe that stupid cheeky grin right off of Jake's face. After a few minutes of angrily fuming to himself, Jake started to wave his hands in front of Dave's face, "Earth to Strider," he said amused. Dave realized he had been staring at Jake and turned his back to him, slapping Jake's hands away. Even then, he could feel Jake's frown- it was burning holes into his backside.

He got up from the couch and, without turning around, grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him into Dave's room.

He sat Jake down on his bed and grabbed the controllers for his X-Box. He handed one of the two controllers to Jake and kept the other for himself. He inserted Tony Hawk Pro Skater and selected multi-player. Jake- as expected- sucked terribly at the game and never won a single round. Even though Dave knew it was unfair, he was smug about the entire thing.

== Be the loser.

John hated losing; absolutely hated it. As much as he had tried to beat Dave at the game, he had never played it. And to be fair, Dave hadn't given him much of a walkthrough, tossing the controller at him and giving him a brief explanation of the controls. But that was okay with John, he knew Dave was becoming rather smitten with himself. And as much as losing annoyed John, he found Dave's self-pleasure to be rather endearing.

As Dave began to wrap up the game, John sat back on the bed and let out a sigh of contentment. Dave crawled lazily up next to him, keeping a few feet between them, John noticed.

He studied Dave's face carefully. He had freckles sprinkled messily all around his face and from his profile he could again see Dave's bright red eyes. John's eyes slowly drifted to his lips and he was hit with the realization about _how much he wanted to kiss Dave. _

So that's exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

== Be the loser _kissing someone._

John wasn't really that familiar with intimacy. As a whore, he had experienced plenty of things but never had he known someone well enough to become attracted to them physically or mentally. He supposed that was a lie, as he'd been just fine "getting it up" in the past when he'd have clients. The sad reality of it was that he was only able to do it because that's how he'd been trained.

John was snapped back from his thoughts as Dave made a squeaking noise. Out of surprise by the noise, John pulled back. It wasn't very suave of him. He had started out great- leaning in slowly, turning Dave's head so that their lips interlocked perfectly with each others. He had thought he had been doing great, Dave had even opened his mouth a bit. But then John's thoughts darkened as he realized that Dave's mouth was open from the shock.

As John pulled away, he looked down at the ground, uncharacteristically embarrassed by his actions. He slowly looked up at Dave. This wasn't much help, as Dave's sunglasses covered his most expressive feature. His cheeks were, thankfully, a tad red and his mouth was slightly agape.

== Be the loser _who just got kissed. _

On the inside, Dave was screaming. So many questions were shooting through his head and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might just pop out of his chest and hide somewhere. Dave didn't so much care that he had just kissed a guy, oh no, Bro had raised Dave to be open minded and shit- after all, Bro was as gay as a diamond-studded rainbow himself. What Dave was wondering about was, "**_why the hell did Jake just fuckin' kiss me?"_** This question was soon followed by, "_and why did I like it so much?_" He didn't have much time to ponder the subject though, as his hand instinctively reached up to slap Jake across the face. It felt good in the moment but he almost immediately regretted it. Tears had welled up in Jake's eyes and his lip quivered a bit "_oh shit, he's about to cry." _He was going to apologize when he stopped in his tracks. The little shit was _smiling._ Dave momentarily wondered what Jake was smoking, who in their right mind would smile after being slapped? Certainly not Dave.

Well anyways, Dave decided not to encourage Jake by asking what he was smiling about. Instead, he simply got up and walked out of the room.

== Be the frustrated one.

"_Oh my god," _John thought, "_how stupid can I possibly be?" _Why in Jesus' name had he smiled!? It was just sort of a masochistic reaction from all his years as a whore. He didn't think much of it as he got up and padded down to the other end of the hall where the older Strider was. It seemed like a good idea, why not ask Bro for help? Even though he knew Bro wasn't one for talks, it was Bro who knew Dave better than anyone. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer. He opened it slowly to see Bro filming his weird puppet porn. Only Bro was... naked.


	6. Chapter 6

either close the goddamn door or let your fuck up be taken up the ass

+ over 1,500 words goddamn (i suck- this should say over 7500 words orz)

* * *

== Be the one filming the puppet porn.

Bro barked a laugh upon seeing Jake's face. He couldn't help himself; sometimes a man just had to film his puppet porn naked. Of course, this was for ironic purposes- but it also helped Bro to judge the quality of the porn by how aroused he became. He _had_ been in the middle of a particularly good filming session when he had been interrupted. It occurred to Bro that he had left out the snippet of the lecture where he mentions that he loops a tie around his doorknob when he's filming.

What really surprised Bro was how quickly Jake recovered. He supposed it was to be expected of a whore.

_Speaking of whore._

"Hey, kid, don't just fuckin' stand there. Either close the goddamn door or let your fuck up be taken up the ass."

== Be the one still standing in the doorway.

John saw no problem with the latter; albeit it was his duty to. He was an unwelcome guest after all.

He closed the door quietly and walked towards Bro. He sunk slowly to his knees, as he had done so many times before. He opened his mouth and held Bro's dick while spit dribbled slowly out of his mouth. John then began with tantalizingly slow pumps of his hand. Bro sucked a short breath in through his teeth. Taking this as encouragement, John slowly sped up his movements.

After Bro's dick was hard enough to John's satisfaction, John rolled his lips over his teeth and took Bro into him. Bro was now quietly stringing profanities to the empty air as John pushed Bro's entire length into him. He began sucking him with more vigor as Bro began to buck into John's mouth.

John wasn't really thinking much of this act but it seemed to run in the Strider household that everyone had a giant dick. It was taking all of John's skills not to gag at the older Strider's thrusts but it was over quickly, as Bro came with one last thrust and a murmured "fuuuuuck" escaped his lips. John swallowed his cum expertly and left the room without another word.

== Be the oblivious one.

Dave, out of frustration, had decided to take a walk to the store to sort his thoughts. He realized quickly that this was a terrible idea considering it was like a thousand fuckin' degrees outside. He continued on though, thinking that walking and buying a cold soda would be all the incentive he needed. He still didn't know what that fuckin' kiss meant. What was that kid's deal anyways? Dave decided to write it off as him being too unguarded and too attractive for a whore who's probably been sucking off old guys since birth. He got to the store, bought a soda, some M&M's, and some other shit he really didn't need. He paid the cashier and took his time walking back to the apartment, eating his M&M's on the way.

Once Dave got back, he made a beeline for his bedroom and locked himself in his room for the remainder of the day. He finally emerged once Bro had come back with pizza, _thank God_. Dave was starving and M&M's just don't cut it.

Admittedly, sitting with Jake on the couch for dinner was more awkward than it should've been. He said nothing and there was no eye contact made, not that that was a problem for Dave. Shit, he would've been perfectly happy never speaking to that twink again. The nerve of the guy- to steal a kiss from Dave's pubescent virgin lips and have nothing to say about it.

"_Jesus fuck, could I sound any more like a fuckin' chick," _Dave mumbled to himself. But of course Jake has to have prime hearing and asks Dave what it was that he said with that stupid smirk of his. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this so Dave grabbed three more pieces of pizza and walked off to his room.

== Be the displeased one.

John hadn't meant to upset Dave, although, he had heard clearly what Dave had said. Years of his parents fighting behind closed doors had taught John to listen and listen well. He wondered what line of thought had led Dave to say that he sounded like a girl. John hoped that Dave was thinking as much about the kiss as John was. John hadn't really even thought of the blowjob he had given Bro, even though he supposed he should. He just performed fellatio on his temporary guardian, for God's sake! But for some reason, John found the kiss even more stimulating than just another blowjob. Intimacy was a foreign thing for John and he was eager to explore it more, but even more than that, he wanted to learn more about Dave. What his favorite band was, what he did when he was bored, favorite book, anything and everything that pertained to Dave Strider- John Egbert wanted to know it.

And John Egbert was not a person to give up so easily.

== Be the one who received fellatio.

"_Damn, that blowjob was awesome. Too bad it was me who got it instead of fuckin' Dave." _Not really.

== Be the one throwing a tantrum.

Who else but Jake should storm back into Dave's room after he had made such a point of wanting to be alone. Jake must be pretty dense if he didn't sense the aura that Dave was giving off- either that or stupid, Dave concluded. He would try to be the bigger man and start a conversation but apparently Jake had the same ideas.

== Be the bigger bigger man.

"What's your favorite color," John asked without much regard for Dave's already slightly open mouth.

"… Red," Dave answered cautiously.

"Favorite band?"

"Blue October." This question and answer session went on for some time. John was actually quite happy that Dave was so willing to answer his questions, though they were never more than two or three words. Dave didn't seem happy about it, but he never asked John to stop so he figured that was a gift all on its own.

Later, after the session had ended due to Dave's obvious growing agitation, John rolled onto his stomach and propped his head on his hands to ask one more question.

"Dave, why do you and your Bro always wear those shades?" John could practically hear Dave's protective walls going back up. It was clearly a touchy subject but honestly John had been dying to know ever since they brought him to their shitty apartment. When John had walked in on Dave's shower, he was already wearing his shades. This begged the question, "did he shower with them on?" This bugged John. Even though he himself was cursed with bad eyesight, John took his glasses off when he showered.

He had mulled over the possible reasons why they never took them off. Maybe they each had like one eye or something.

== Be the one wearing the aviators.

Oh man, Dave did _not_ want to talk about this. Everywhere he went, people constantly asked him to take his goddamn shades off.

"It's night out, take your sunglasses off- you ain't no goddamn celebrity," or "C'mon, Dave! I wanna see your eyes! Just once!"

He made the mistake of taking off his shades with his first girlfriend after much convincing. She had called him a freak and then broken up with him and Dave was determined to never make that mistake again. Besides, he was pretty much accustomed to wearing them all the time. The shower, night time, even to sleep- it was a routine now. He mostly blamed Bro for this, after all, he never took off his shades, either.

There was a time in middle school where Dave opted not to wear his sunglasses, after being called pretentious one too many times. However, it had had the opposite effect intended. In fact, he had gotten bullied even more with all of the slurs in the book.

That is why Dave answered with his default, "Too many panties drop if even one Strider looks them in the eyes."

To this Jake chuckled and said, "Well I hate to be the one to break this to you, but there are only men in this house. Taking off those glasses wouldn't cause any broads to be at your dick if you took them off."

"Broads? Maybe if none are around, but you'd be in the same situation either way." Jake didn't pursue the topic any longer but blushed lightly.

With nothing else to do, Dave brushed his teeth and crawled into bed. Jake was in the bed as well but there was no way in hell they were sleeping in the same bed again. With that, Dave brought his foot to the small of Jake's back and kicked him off the bed with a thump.

== Be the one on the floor.

"What the hell, man!?" John exclaimed, flabbergasted. Dave chuckled and told him to sleep on the floor because he was quote 'scared of you jumping his youthful and pure teen body' unquote. John growled and grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket from the bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay first though, 2,000 VIEWS WHAT wow im gonna smooch all of your guys' faces wowee

And also stay tuned for pesterlogs coming up? I've been messing with coding a bit but to my dismay, no dice. I will pee

Bro and John are little shits but it's okay.

* * *

== Be the one with a stiff back.

John Egbert woke up from his uncomfortable slumber to see Dave sitting on his bed with what John assumed to be the newest edition of Game Bro. He didn't much care for the magazine, it was really shitty after all. If Dave noticed that John was awake, he didn't show it; he merely kept reading the magazine. How the hell did he even read that magazine with his sunglasses on? Seriously.

Annoyed with being ignored, John grabbed his glasses and crawled onto the foot of Dave's tiny bed. "Daaaave," John lilted, "have you eaten breakfast yet?"

To this Dave grunted and replied, "even if I wanted to there isn't anything to eat in the fridge unless you want a mouthful of katana." John sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge door- at an angle, just in case Dave wasn't feeding him bullshit about flying katanas- and lo and behold a crapalanche of katanas flew out of the fridge. John gingerly stepped around them to find… well…. its smelled like a decomposing body, but upon further inspection, John discovered that what they really were was week old takeout boxes. John scrunched up his nose in disdain and messily shoved the swords back in the fridge.

John walked back into Dave's room, grabbed some clothes and a towel and went to shower. While in the shower, he contemplated what to do about his empty stomach. He would've asked Bro to take him to get some food but that didn't seem like something Bro would do willingly. John certainly couldn't go to get food by himself- he didn't know this area all that well and he would probably end up getting lost and dying of heatstroke. Well, either that or starvation. Whichever came first.

He sighed and turned the water off, coming to the only conclusion he could think of. He dressed and walked slowly back to Dave's room.

John stood in the doorjamb for some time until Dave finally looked up from his stupid comic. Dave gave John a once over and smirked. Smug bastard. John hadn't wanted to do this in the first place but now he really didn't want to give Dave the satisfaction of asking for his help. But, alas, his stomach pleaded and who was he to ignore his stomach. With all John knew, Dave would be happy to help John and they would bond over the experience. John smiled outwardly at this knowing how completely outrageous that thought was. His stomach grumbled again and John knew it was now or never.

"So… Dave… Wanna um come with me… to get… something to eat?" _Smooth. _

Dave's eyebrows were now raised above his sunglasses in skepticism. God, John wanted to punch Dave and his stupid shades. But for the sake of his growing hunger, he kept his cool.

Dave slowly got out of bed, considering John's offer heavily.

"What's in it for me?" Dave sighed.

"Spending the afternoon with a hot guy?" Dave rolled his eyes, not that John would have seen it anyways.

"I suppose I have to buy it right? You're out of a job or whatever? You're like piss poor now." John decided not to mention the fact that, no, he was not poor. He actually had quite the lump sum in the bank after saving all his funds from whoring. Buying one meal for him wouldn't kill Dave after all.

== Be the one suckered into paying.

All through the walk to the small diner, Jake wouldn't shut the fuck up. He rattled on about how much he missed one of his friends from the whore house and how funny he was. Apparently his name was Karkat and he was a "midget with a temper". Jake also included, to Dave's horror, that Karkat specialized in bondage. Dave just pursed his lips disgustedly and nodded, wanting this conversation to be over.

But upon Jake mentioning Karkat's "job", Dave found himself wondering about what Jake did. He didn't care much but he didn't know that there were "special whores" and this piqued Dave's curiosity. He silently hoped to God it wasn't anything even remotely related to Karkat's specialty. But shit, he didn't want to indulge the little bastard.

_Don't do it man, it ain't worth it to ask._ "Hey, so, Karkat does dom work, right? So then, what did you… ya know… what did you do?" _Goddammit. _

Jake snorted like that was the most hilarious thing he had ever been asked and replied with a wink and a frank, "I'll never tell." _He had to make it complicated didn't he? _

The conversation continued on painfully as the two finally reached the diner. Apparently Jake had decided on his own that this was a fuckin' buffet and ordered whatever he decided sounded good. Not wanting to go completely broke, Dave just ordered a coffee and some eggs.

As the food came, Dave noticed that Jake ate like it was his last meal. Maybe that's how it was with him? Dave certainly hoped not. He wouldn't wish starvation on anyone. He himself was freakishly skinny, with his bones jutting out at odd angles. But thankfully, he also managed to be muscular, with all the strifes that he and Bro had.

As Jake ate, Dave looked over Jake's physique. He had a strong jawline and his arms were slim but they looked like they were also strong. His torso and stomach were small and his waist was thin. He wondered how it could be that his arms were so nice but his upper body was not. The realization donned upon him and he nearly choked on his coffee, _oh my god. _He recovered quickly enough so that Jake didn't notice but oh my GOD. Dave made a mental list of all of the other explanations as to how his arms could be more muscular but all of the others seemed unrealistic. He settled on the idea that Jake lifted weights in his free time. Yeah, that sounded good.

The two finished up their meal and Dave paid while choking back a squeak. They then walked to McDonald's, figuring that they should pick something up for Bro. Damn, best brother award.

It still weighed on Dave's mind as to what Jake did in his time as a whore but he thought it best not to ask again.

== Be the one with a full stomach.

Oh man, that shit was good. Never underestimate the quality of a small diner, holy shit. John thought he might've gotten a teensy bit carried away and even pretended not to notice that Dave practically shat himself at the check, because that's just the kind of sweet person he is. He thanked Dave a few times for the meal but Dave kept brushing them off, saying it was nothing. John laughed to himself thinking, _yeah right, _but he decided not to say more.

He would never admit to it, but John had kind of planned to order an ungodly amount of food, just to see how much Dave would do for him. Did that sound pompous? Maybe. _Oops. _

But the important thing is that it totally worked. Dave still bought _all _of the food that John ordered and even bought him one of those shitty apple pies from McDonald's. What a sweetheart.

Although, John knew he couldn't keep bumming shit off of the Striders. They're nice enough, but they wouldn't stay that way if John kept mooching like he had been. And it would surely seem weird if John was to suddenly offer to pay senior Strider a fuckton of cash to let him stay. He would have to get another job. _Sigh._

Even worse than a job would be having to tell senior Strider that he would be paying him back, and ever since that blowjob, Bro had been giving him the cold shoulder. What kind of a name was 'Bro' anyways? Maybe- hopefully- it was short for something. Bro…ck? It was a shot.

John dreadfully trudged towards the room at the end of the hall and prayed to the high heavens that he was fully clothed this time. His prayers were answered as he was called into the room with Bro sitting at his desktop with a spreadsheet open. Jesus, those were some big digits on his screen.

Bro gave John the "1 minute" sign, closed his spreadsheet, and turned to face John. Bro tented his fingers and looked at him, probably already knowing what he wanted. Whatever.

"You've probably already thought about kicking me out but could I stay here if I maybe pay rent?"

== Be the Donald Trump.

Bro Strider was the Donald Trump. It's him. Ironically, of course. As cute as it was that this little shit wanted to pay rent, it wasn't really necessary. That spreadsheet was all the proof anyone needed about how loaded the Strider family was. But it was in Bro's nature to not let an opportunity as beautiful as this be passed up.

"Well, kiddo, I don't need money, but I got another idea for you in mind."

"And what exactly would that be, Mr. Strider?"

"Well, the real purpose of you bein' here was so that virgin boy in the next room could finally get some action but it appears as though that sure as fuck ain't happenin'. An' that bein' the case, I can't bring anyone home because that's just not what a parental figure does." That was kind of ironic, of course. Parental figures also don't tape porn but Bro was being sort of sincere. "Anyways, I'm pent up all the time and it would be fuckin' prime if you would help me out." Bro was almost certain that this kid would give him a straight up no, but he didn't really have a choice. And that was just what Bro wanted.

"So, basically you're proposing that I suck your dick as my rent?" Damn, this kid didn't beat around the bush. But he had spunk, so Bro just nodded.

"Fine, if that's what you want." They agreed upon terms (there were none, Jake would be at his beck and call) and Jake left.

== Be the one in utter shock.

Did that really just happen? Yes.

What a horny motherfucker.


End file.
